The rules to open, edit and/or print a file are tightly bound to an application along with the MIME type or file extension. The association is configuration driven and is tightly connected to the use or file type.
Documents can be used for different purposes on a system where various associations correspond with an application. As an example, printing for a team usage association may be based on a team rule, whereas editing the association may have an edit (functional) rule to open. Furthermore, the association is typically driven by the capability of an application. As such, electronic devices have a narrow range of functions and features that can be performed with a file.